


[Podfic] [Podcast] Mondsteinflug - Fantheorien 3 Mit Flora One

by Meso Mondstein (redsprite)



Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [15]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Podcast, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsprite/pseuds/Meso%20Mondstein
Summary: Noch mehr Sailor Moon Fantheorien: Hat Tuxedo Mask magische Kräfte? Warum war die Liebe zwischen Serenity und Endymion verboten? Und wie um alles auf Erde und Mond erklären wir Chibiusa?
Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517036





	[Podfic] [Podcast] Mondsteinflug - Fantheorien 3 Mit Flora One

  
_cover art by FloraOne_

**Download von archive.org:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/MondsteinflugFantheorien3MitFloraOne/Mondsteinflug%20Fantheorien%203%20mit%20FloraOne.mp3)  


FloraOne ist [hier auf AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOne/pseuds/FloraOne)

Alle Episoden und weitere Infos zu unserem Podcast findet ihr auch auf [unserem Tumblr.](https://www.mesomondstein.tumblr.com)

Wenn ihr Fragen, Kommentare oder Themenwünsche habt oder auch einmal als Gast mitreden wollt, meldet euch!


End file.
